


At Dawn

by DanTheExplodingCreeper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheExplodingCreeper/pseuds/DanTheExplodingCreeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stone brick castle and the lands surrounding was awfully quiet. Too quiet for the usual night in achievement city. No wolves howling or any mobs terrorizing the borders. Not even a bat had flown through the sky in search for food. It made the people of the land uneasy, each home locking their doors and window to not take a chance of something happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy a small King AU Drabble

The stone brick castle and the lands surrounding was awfully quiet. Too quiet for the usual night in achievement city. No wolves howling or any mobs terrorizing the borders. Not even a bat had flown through the sky in search for food. It made the people of the land uneasy, each home locking their doors and window to not take a chance of something happening.  


The king sat upon his throne, listening to his seer speak of what his mystified vision had shown. A war was to begin as soon as the first ray of dawn rose from the Hills of Rose to the east. This war would be brought by the dreaded kingdom of bone who had allied with the land of ender and the caves of web.  
The tired king ordered his men to ready the army, raze and guard the gates. He sent his messengers to town with the word of having his people hide in the underground rooms and to not come out until guards come and get them from their wooden homes or what could be left of them. The King prepared everything he could, not willing to be taken by surprise from one of the lands greatest known enemies.  


The kings blue eyed seer had then approached him speaking of another vision that allowed him to see three men who would be able to help them in the battle. Two are those who would help him during and one will help after in rebuilding. The king demanded to know who these men were and the seer obeyed. These men were The Archer King, The Bear Warrior, and The Rose King. The Archer King ruled The Land of Green to the east that inhabited many human archers and green Creeps. The Bear Warrior led the bear tribe that claimed lands to the west - The Land of Kazoo. The Rose King? He was a neutral leader that lead other peaceful people and claimed land with many hills covered with roses - known as The Hills Of Rose. Once the seer was done speaking, the king immediately sent out messengers to the three asking for their help, hoping they would comply.  


By Midnight the king had his army ready, his people safe in their underground rooms and three new allies making their way down with their own armies and needed supplies in tow. Even if he was ready for anything to happen now, his stomach churned with worry. His wife, the chainsaw wielding Queen, helped calm his nerves by bringing him to the bedroom and giving the seer control in making sure things were running smoothly. The King thanked his wife but he didn't dare sleep, his nerves still keeping him awake.  
As the night passed, the three new allies had arrived and shown to their rooms for a few measly hours of sleep. The seer made sure the armies were shown to their own quarters near the castle and that the supplies were stocked into the castle basement, to keep from any damage that could happen.

Dawn was in a few and the four leaders had readied their armies around the boundary to the South of Achievement City. The king’s army and the bear warriors mixed in and were front bound, the rose king’s men were support as the archers of Green hid in trees and had their bows ready. The four leaders were farther back with a few guards, their own weapons ready in their hands. They heard the small rumble of marching and the clacking of bones come over the hill. The armies of the leaders saw the mobs line the horizon, their hands gripping their weapons. 

And once the first ray of sun exposed itself from the east, the mobs ran, officially starting the battle.

\--

The battle raged on through mid day. Many were lost on both sides, the bodies littering across the field. The leaders helped their armies, running in once they saw that many were hesitant. The Archer’s aim and skill was nothing compared to his reputation of being a clumsy fool many years ago. The bear leader’s rage was nothing like it was rumored, and the rose kings gracefulness with his own sword was so enchanting.  
And then there’s The King. They assumed that his many years of being in the military helped in his skills with his energy sword, brought from a world farther away. He moved around the battle with ease, taking down many an ender and skeleton. 

Nearing the end, The Archer had ran out of arrows and cursed under his breath. He dodged many other arrows that he knew was laced with poison, dashing out of the battle towards where his men were in the trees. 

 

“Archer!” Someone yelled, gaining his attention. 

He looked back and almost tripped as he saw an ender chasing behind him, their mouth hung open and screeching. He stumbled and ran faster, dodging the tall mob when it had teleported skillfully behind him as he gained distance.  
A hit landed to his shoulder however, causing him to trip. He grunted as he hit the ground, rolling before stopping on top of many fallen men. He groaned and then was startled as he heard the ender teleport and felt the thick goo from its mouth land onto his face. He opened his eyes wide just in time to dodge his head from the creature's attack. 

He squawked as he continued to dodge before the ender grew angrier and successfully landed a blow to his face. He squawked again in pain, kicking up into the chest of the beast but not moving it. He clenched his eyes, trying to push against the creature with grunts and squawks. But then suddenly the form under his feet disappeared and a screeching of an ender being sounded from left to him. He opened his eyes and saw the diamond sword of the Bear leader embedded into the creature.  
“Get up!” The bear roared and pulled out his sword before swinging it out and killing an advancing spider jockey. 

The archer scrambled up to his feet and ran towards his men and grabbing another quiver of arrows. He locked one into his bow and started his reign of arrows again, taking many skeletons out with in seconds.  
\--

The battle ended, the sun starting to set in the west. The armies picked up those who were injured and made their way back to the King’s kingdom. The leaders stood around, calming their nerves.  
“Thank you all for coming to our aide.” The King looked between the three younger men, clapping The Archer in the back.  
“Don’t mention it.” The Rose King grinned, wiping his sword before sheathing it into it holder.  
“Seriously, dont.” The Bear said and then laughing softly, “But, no. I wouldn’t have helped any other noble man.”

 

The four started to leave, the sky painted in reds and yellows. The Archer looked towards the Bear and nudged him, “Thank you for saving my life.” He grinned, his purpling cheek paining softly.  
“I wouldn’t have needed to save you, if you were faster.” The Bear smirked and laughed when the other squawked, “No problem my boi.” 

The Archer pouted playfully before laughing along, swinging his arm around the Bear’s shoulders.

\--

The seer monitored the clerics who healed those who were injured. The advisor helped those who weren’t as bad load carriages with leftover supplies. The leaders sat around the dining room table, eating and drinking - earning back energy. The King looked around and sighed, chuckling at the three younger leader’s antics. He could probably get used to working with these three. And maybe in the future, all of them would work towards joining their lands and running it all together along with his seer and advisor. 

But now, all he wanted to do was sit and joke around with those he now called friends.


End file.
